


Uninvited

by Rabu_Me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut, basically old men enjoying themselves while they are alone, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabu_Me/pseuds/Rabu_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eren's birthday.</p><p>Levi and Erwin haven't been invited to the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited

The preparations for the surprise party had started a few days ago, while Eren had been busy studying his powers with Hanji. It left room for the perfect opportunity to keep him away during their little reunion, and the recruits had tried their best to come up with any good ideas they could think of. Some ideas were cliché but obviously necessary in order to celebrate a proper birthday party, like a cake with candles or lots of food. Others suggested lots of games, and not all of them were exactly appropriate for the soldiers, their superiors let them know - since they included alcohol – but since it was just going to be a once in a million years occasion, not Erwin, nor Hanji or Levi said much against it.

They were just teenagers, they were supposed to be having fun on a daily basis, and yet they couldn’t. To return them the right to enjoy themselves for one day wouldn’t hurt.

Slowly, taking advantage of every second the birthday boy was away from the rest of the recruits, they would prepare decorations and small, well-thought gifts. Material goods were something no soldier cared about. Why would them, anyways? For all they knew, they could die tomorrow. And a fancy present would hardly ever help to do anything to save them, apart from being a memento to mourn the dead.

The high-ups watched with hidden interest, not helping but making sure that their progress would advance in time to make it to Eren’s birthday with everything prepared--- all except for Hanji, who actively collaborated enthusiastically. As a result, the teenagers had decided to invite her to their party, something that surprised her, but didn’t stop her from agreeing to their invitation. She would happily announce this to her commander the day before the awaited date, asking for permission. But Erwin didn’t seem to mind, telling her with an honest smile to have fun for once.

“They’re going to make a huge mess.”

The blond by the desk shifted his attention from the papers he was currently taking care of to the short man sitting on the couch, his face looking slightly amused. Of course Levi would be annoyed by the mess. There was nothing they could do to prevent it from happening, apart from making them clean up the day after.

“You can always order them around later. Cleaning all of that by yourself would be troublesome. Let them have their fun for today and scold them tomorrow.” It was faint, but from Erwin’s office they were able to hear laughter and incoherent sentences they couldn’t manage to understand. Taking into account the distance between the living room and where they both were, their volume was impressive.

“It’s not just about cleaning, Erwin. Can’t you hear them? I’ll be surprised if one of them doesn’t end up in a coma by midnight. You shouldn’t have allowed them to have so much alcohol.” Levi replied, flinching a bit when a particularly loud scream reached their ears.

By now, Erwin’s paperwork had been long pushed aside, body turned towards the couch Levi was sitting on in order to keep eye contact as they talked. It wasn’t that important, so he could perfectly take care of it the day after, but Erwin could almost be considered a workaholic, and since there was nothing else to do, it had been his first option to entertain himself. Levi extended his arms, throwing them over the upper part of the couch until he heard a satisfying pop coming from his limbs. He had been training all day, ignoring everyone’s attempts at keeping the party a secret from Eren.

However, it seemed that it had all been for naught, since Eren himself hadn’t remembered his own birthday until everyone surprised him. It was almost laughable, how his eyes had widened beyond what Levi would label as healthy before a faint pink dust gave color to his cheeks, ashamed. Forgetting your own birthday should be considered a crime.

“I doubt Arlert is drinking enough to lose his usually cool head. I’m sure he will be able to keep them all from doing anything too stupid.” Ah, Armin Arlert. Levi snorted, shaking his head from side to side.

“He is still a kid. And he is Eren’s best friend. Do you really think he is going to stay away from the booze? I bet he doesn’t even know his limits. Hell, I doubt anyone in that room does. Except for Hanji, I suppose.” Quicksilver eyes narrowed upon remembering she was celebrating among the other recruits. Judging by the occasional shrieks they managed to hear from the office, she was surely having fun out there. Erwin chuckled, the faintest hint of a smirk gracing his lips as he talked.

“They are still young, Levi. Don’t act like an overprotective mother hen.” His choosing of words seemed to outrage his captain, as he suddenly got up to stand by his side. Hilarious, how even standing up while being next to Erwin as he sat on his chair Erwin was still taller than him. Levi had probably noticed this, because he crossed his arms with a huff.

“The fuck did you call me?” If there was anything that managed to infuriate the shorter male, it was being called such ‘degrading’ names, as he called them, but Erwin would never back off from his actions.

“Did those screams deafen you, perhaps? I wouldn’t be surprised.” Erwin whispered in his ear, an arm wrapping around Levi’s waist tightly enough to force him to step closer, until only the arms of the chair kept them apart. To his amusement, all Levi did in response was rolling his eyes.

“We weren’t even _invited_ to this party. Why the hell do we have to listen to it? It’s annoying.” And suddenly Erwin found him straddling his lap, hands holding onto his shoulders for support. Mildly surprised but far from disappointed, a hand raised to cup Levi’s jaw, tilting his head slightly to the side.

“Did you want to join them? I don’t think they would have said anything against it. It’s strange to see you craving social meetings, I’ll admit.”

“Please. As if. This background noise is just annoying.” His position shifted, seeking a more comfortable position before settling down. The lack of an invitation didn’t bother him at all, he wasn’t lying. However, being depraved of the usual peace and quiet he enjoyed almost daily by this hour at night wasn’t his cup of tea. Sadly, there wasn’t anything he could do.

“Erwin.” He mumbled, burying his face against the neck presented to him and softly letting his lips wander up and down its length. The contact of skin on skin was almost minimal, but his touches were so feather-like, like a caress, that it had the effect Levi desired. To his content, a hiss escaped the lips of his commander, who hadn’t foreseen his intentions.

The raven haired man in his lap was unpredictable, a force of nature that he had yet to tame completely. Although usually docile now, there were still moments in which Erwin wondered who really reigned over who. And in those moments, he tried to prove himself worthy of his lover, marking him, kissing him for dear life. Small details that kept Levi at bay, under a relatively submissive state.

However, Levi was free. He still had cravings, needs that needed to be satisfied before his already short patience ran out. Taking everything he wanted from the commander… anything Erwin actually _allowed_ him to take.

“Really, Levi? We are still in the office. Are you sure you want to do it here?” Erwin asked. His hands started moving up and down the back under his fingers, invisible patterns mimicking the ones Levi was making on his throat.

“I don’t want to hear any brats spouting nonsense while being drunk.” The captain replied, still nuzzling his neck in what Erwin assumed was his attempt at convincing him. How strange, how he reminded him of a cat. Independent, sometimes cold, but keen on getting its owner’s attention every time it craved it. “Distract me.”

To others, such demanding tone wouldn’t have been as endearing, but Erwin loved it.

In a haze, both reached out for each other, tugging at their clothes in a way that could easily end up ripping them. Fortunately, the lack of 3DMG made it fast and almost comfortable, the tension accumulated in their muscles unwinding just from the lack of restricting layers covering them. Their pants fell to the floor somewhere, but Levi didn’t seem to notice, too focused on getting Erwin’s shirt off his body now that he was completely exposed to the eyes of his commander.

Their lips met again and again as they kissed frantically, seeking to drown out the white noise getting through them through the thick walls of the office. It didn’t matter. They could be as loud as they wanted. The kids would probably be too drunk to even acknowledge an extra pair of voices screaming or making any suspicious noises.

With their bodies fully uncovered, enjoying the skin on skin contact, Levi parted his legs more, giving himself enough room to reach down and wrap his fists around the half-hard shafts, starting to stroke at a fast pace. He needed it. He needed to find release in this before he actually snapped and stopped the others from having fun at their party. It wouldn’t have been fair. Those kids hardly got any opportunities to have a normal life.

His hand was surrounded by Erwin’s bigger one, which lowered the pace of his strokes to a slower and more pleasurable one. Levi bit his bottom lip as he groaned, head falling forward to lean on Erwin’s right shoulder. The position allowed him to look down at the scene taking place, and his breath caught in his throat when the blond pressed his thumb nail into his slit, a whimper threatening to spill from his lips.

Erwin turned his head to the side, catching Levi’s lips with his own and prying them open with a lick of his tongue. Once he had been allowed permission to enter he kissed him as if it was the first time, fully intent on distracting Levi, as he had asked him to. Their quiet moans escalated as the minutes passed by, just kissing each other as Levi clinged for dear life.

No, they weren’t going to try actual penetration.

He would never do it without lubrication, and due to their location being the office, he didn’t have any flask of oil they could possibly use. Erwin would never even try to go in without it. Ripping open Levi wasn’t in his bucket list.

Their grip on both of their dicks slackened as their hands got sweaty and their orgasm rocketed, sending them over the edge and muffling their shouts of ecstasy with their own mouths as they reached their peak. Levi’s toes curled as he quivered in those arms until he calmed down, now wrapping around his limp form again in an attempt to hold him back together as they basked in the afterglow.

Sighing, the blond stood up from his chair, ignoring Levi’s protests as he carried him to the couch before resuming their previous position. The couch was far more comfortable than his chair, and if they planned to stay like this for some time, he’d rather do it on a smooth surface.

Lazy kisses were exchanged as their bodies fought the need to sleep due to their exhausting activities, and yet they stayed awake, calmly enjoying each other’s proximity as much as they could without being interrupted.

Out of the office, down the hall and turning left to find the living room, the crowd of drunken recruits cheered, unheard by the relaxed, foggy minds that belonged to the cuddling couple.

_“Happy birthday, Eren!”_

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wanted to write something for Eren's birthday. Don't take me wrong, I ship both ships, but the way a lot of ereri shippers act annoy me, so I decided to follow people's example and write something. I hope you liked it uvu.


End file.
